


Take It Easy.

by captnalbatr0ss



Series: The Captain and his Quartermaster [16]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captnalbatr0ss/pseuds/captnalbatr0ss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam comes home late after a very minor motorcycle accident, Rafe struggles with the fear of losing Sam again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It Easy.

**Author's Note:**

> For Tumblr sentence prompts — “Why the hell are you bleeding!?” / “I can’t stand the thought of losing you.” / “The only thing I want is you.”
> 
> Companion Song: Take It Easy (Matstubs Remix) — Jetta

* * *

It had been a long day. Sam had hit a rough patch on the road, skidded out. It could have been much worse; he’d walked away with a few scrapes on his arms, one on his chin. But for the most part, it was just the dull ache that settled in after the adrenaline dissipated.

He was anxious coming home, he knew Rafe wasn’t the biggest fan of his motorcycle in the first place, and he expected Rafe to start in on one of his tirades about recklessness, to be angry.

He let himself in the front door, tossing his keys on the entry table. He was late, he smelled dinner, knew that Rafe would have the table set, would have everything ready. It wasn’t always like that, but tonight had been special. Not for any big reason, but they had both been so busy lately, they’d agreed on setting work aside for the night, having dinner. Being together.

Sam’s shoulders slumped.

He rounded the corner and saw Rafe at the dining table, silhouetted in the low light. His elbows on the table, his head in his hands. The food was untouched, probably cold.

Sam lingered for a moment, observing. 

Rafe’s hair had started to fall in his face, but he was still dressed from work, still wearing a suit. Sam knew that meant he’d been running his hands through his hair a lot, and he only did that when he was frustrated, or upset.

Sam cleared his throat, and Rafe looked up.

“Hey…” Sam offered the smallest smile, his eyes full of apologies.

Rafe didn’t say a word, but he pushed back from the table, crossed the room to meet Sam where he stood.

Sam wasn’t sure what to make of things, he’d been expecting a fight, prepared himself for it. But he hadn’t prepared himself for Rafe subdued, and certainly not for his eyes, red, not for the tears.

“Sam, Jesus—” His brows were knit with concern, he reached up, fingers delicately pushing Sam’s hair back as he leaned up to examine the scrape on his chin. “Why the hell are you bleeding?!”

Sam found himself leaning to Rafe’s touch, closing his eyes. “I, ah…sorta ate asphalt today.”

The worry written on Rafe’s face increased a hundred fold. “What?”

“It’s no big thing, sweetheart, honest. I’m fine. Just a little dinged up.”

“I tried calling you—”

“Shit, babe, I’m sorry. It was nearly dead before I—” He frowned, reaching out to touch Rafe’s face affectionately. “I’m sorry.”

Rafe pressed into him, Sam could tell that he was trying to be gentle, trying not to hold Sam too tight. But Sam responded easily, and held on fiercely, pain be damned. 

“Hey, hey. I’m fine, baby.” He pressed a kiss to the top of Rafe’s head, but he couldn’t help but stiffen slightly at the discomfort when Rafe’s grip tightened.

“Sam.” Rafe felt it, pulling back as he let his arms drop, and Sam was stricken to see fresh tears welling in Rafe’s eyes.

“Shit.” Rafe shook his head, took a shaky breath and brushed past Sam, disappearing into the kitchen.

Sam waited a beat, then followed him.

Rafe was standing at the kitchen island, arms braced against the marble top, working to reign in his emotions, control himself.

His chest tightened as Sam moved behind him, slipped his arms around Rafe’s waist. Rafe felt the gentle pressure of Sam’s chin on his shoulder, and he closed his eyes, bowed his head.

The pressure increased, Rafe’s eyes squeezing shut as he molded himself to Sam, reveling in the waves of security, of stability.

_Careful.  
_

_Slow down. Don’t fall too hard._

But it was too late for that, and Rafe knew it.

Sam was leaning slightly over him, brushing his lips against Rafe’s ear, pressing soft kisses wherever his lips touched.

Rafe shivered, relaxed in Sam’s arms. 

“I was so worried, Sam,” he finally sighed, “I can’t stand the thought of losing you. Not again.”

Sam sighed softly, his cheek pressed to Rafe’s.

“I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart.”

Rafe’s voice was softer when he spoke again. “Not now, maybe. But what if—”

Sam leaned back, gently turned Rafe in his arms, pulling him close again as he tipped Rafe’s chin up, catching his eyes.

“Hey. The what if’s don’t matter, you know that.” Sam lightly wiped at Rafe’s tears with the backs of his knuckles as he leaned down and kissed Rafe, offering up all the tenderness, all the love he felt for his smaller half.

“Sam, I'm serious. I can't do it again, I _can't._ Goddamnit, getting you back after all that time—everything else is just..." He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. The only thing I want is you.”

Rafe framed Sam’s face with his hands, calling him in, returning Sam’s gesture with one of his own as he tried to express what he found himself unable to in words.

“You’ve got me, baby.” Sam combed his fingers through Rafe’s hair. “I’m yours.”


End file.
